Ghoul
"The blade is a deadly weapon when one has an eternity to master it." - Iratus Ghoul is a melee focused minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Unlocking Condition Deal 3500 damage to your own minions. This can be done through spells or minions' abilities. Tip: Lich 's Sacrifice ability can accelerate the count to unlocking. Create a save with 2 Liches and use Sacrifice on 2 minions with Vigor as high as possible. The player can use 2 Bone Golems or 2 Mummies if the Golems are not yet available. Once these 2 minions are killed, reset the battle and rinse repeat until the achievement Wild Hunger '''pops up. After this, '''if player wants to delete the save, make sure to exit the battle first (either by retreating or winning), otherwise the count WILL BE RESET to the time before the save is created and the Ghoul will be locked as usual. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities |} |} |} |} *This ability and its upgrades can't score a critical hit. |} |} Strategy 'Role: Heavy damage dealer - '' support - Self- - Self-healer '' ''Best positions:'' Any positions (due to erratic movement caused by Ghoul's abilities) Ghoul is a minion focused almost entirely on dealing damage. If given enough time to consume enemies and herself, Ghoul's damage output will eventually reach to a point when she can easily slaughter her enemies with just a few hits. For this reason, she is meant to be used against bosses (especially summoning bosses) and is best paired with a squad that can adapt to constant position changes and drag out a battle as long as possible so she can eat enemies to power up, then start the show with overwhelming damage. She can hold out pretty well with full self-heal or harm allies to heal up. Ghoul has great offensive attributes in general, with highest Initiative , but lacks in anything defensive, save for her average base Evasion , which can be considered to invest in. ''Butcher'' and ''Savage Instincts'', which are Ghoul's main offensive moves and typically used as combo, deal high damage and target just about any positions. These abilities, however, move the Ghoul around, frequently disrupting the squad's formation. This also makes Ghoul an easy target for Guard's Defensive . ''Butcher'' raises Ghoul's Attack with each use, but comes with a penalty: enemies killed by the move don't leave parts, so using this as finishing move too much might lead to a severe lack of resources. If Ghoul is used against normal enemy squad, use ''Butcher'' to mostly wear down targets, then ''Savage Instincts'' to finish them off. Bosses such as Keymaster summons his henchmen constantly, allowing Ghoul to use ''Lunch Break'' for an unlimited source of potent offensive and stacks for ''Digest'' to fully heal for emergency. Blood Phantasm and Skeleton duo increases squad's defense and heals entire squad, giving Ghoul lots of time and durability to prepare her damage. ''Lunch Break'' is tricky to use since Ghoul's high damage makes it fairly difficult for her to reduce enemies' Vigor to a certain threshold without killing them. Vampire 's ''Hysteria'' and Shade 's ''Deep Shadows'' can help with this. These abilities destroy targets' current Vigor by percentage, thus can not kill them outright. Keep in mind that ''Lunch Break'' works ONLY on organic enemies (those that are made of flesh) so Ghoul can't eat summons such as Inventor's Pylons. However, Pyromancer's Fire Elementals are still an exception due to a bug. Given that Ghoul can easily heal herself with ''Just A Bite'', using Slake with Darkness to increase her Attack even further is recommended. Tanky minions such as Bone Golem , Black Widow , Dark Knight or Head Hunter are durable targets for ''Just A Bite'' , acting as Ghoul's potential healing sources or Wrath sources. Bone Golem heals its Vigor by percentage. Black Widow can quickly heal up with ''Invigorating Cocoon''. Dark Knight and Head Hunter has high Armor to take less damage from Ghoul. When fully buffed by Skeleton and equipped with a rare Steel Spikes, these high-Armor minions negates most of the damage from ''Shared Satiation'', resulting in more Wrath gain and less Vigor loss compared to Vampire 's ''Hypnosis''. ''Repelling Mark'' is basically the support version of ''Lunch Break'', giving Ghoul's allies various bonus stats. It is best used on minions with a good base combination of the stats that the provides: Infested , Bride of Iratus , Banshee ,... Ghoul can be paired with Banshee or Lich for support squads as their can't stack themselves but can stack on each other to make the buffed minion even more effective. One can use Ghoul and Banshee as sources of Dread for stress-focused minions such as Infested . Dialogue * '''Starting combat: "Your eyes will make a fine trophy!" * Starting turn: "Will you survive my next attack?" * Killing an enemy: "Give me a worthy opponent!" * Ally gets killed: "Ha! Look at how pathetic your minions are!" * Getting hit by critical attack: "Restore me if I fall, mage!" * Delivering a critical attack: "Nothing but meat." * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "My food escapes, necromancer!" * Buffed by Iratus: "About time!" * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "REEEEEEEERGH!!" * Unable to use Lunch Break on invalid targets: "Not tasty", "Eat this yourself, if you want.", "I will not eat this." Trivia * Amusingly, Ghoul used to be able to "eat" machines created by Inventor by using her Lunch Break ability. This is no longer the case after the major update on December 5, 2019. After this update, Ghoul is also not supposed to eat Fire Elementals, but some have claimed that she still can, likely due to a bug. * In one of his quotes on creating a Ghoul: "The blade is a deadly weapon when one has an eternity to master it", Iratus possibly refers to Ghoul's play style: taking a lot of time to increase her damage before unleashing carnage on opponents. Gallery File:Ghoul.png|Base Skin File:Ghoul Supporter Pack Skin.png|Supporter Pack Skin File:Ghoul In Combat.png|A Ghoul in combat References